


Gifted

by BookWormer242



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWormer242/pseuds/BookWormer242
Summary: Laura came online as a Sentinel as an adult rather than during puberty, when she was already married to Dave, who isn't one of the Gifted. Now Laura and Dave must go through the process of finding her Guide, the one who completes her. However, Laura isn't willing to give up Dave, so the Guide must accept them both. Will they find a Guide that fits them both?





	Gifted

Laura was reminded of why interviews were so annoying right in the middle of one. Mr. Peirce had just finished going over her basic information such a birthday, where she works, etc. She knew what was coming up next, that he would mention the…oddness of how she became a Sentinel. She just didn’t want to explain it once again but was resigned as it was required by law for the Gifted like her.

Laura was brought out of her thoughts by Mr. Peirce clearing his throat. “Now, Mrs. Kiernan, it says here that you only came online as a Sentinel six months ago. That’s quite unusual seeing as you’re 29 years old.” And there it was. Her oddness.

Laura put on a forced smile and nodded. “Yes, sir. That is correct.”

“Would you be so kind as to tell me what brought you online?”

At that, Laura gritted her teeth. He knew what had happened. It was in the damn file right in front of him.

As if he was reading Laura’s thoughts, which was impossible as it was against policy, Mr. Pierce spoke. “Yes, I’ve read the reports, both from the police and from us. However, I would like to hear the incident from your own viewpoint. How you reacted in that situation, and what you choose to tell me, will help us find the right Guide for you. The more you tell me, the faster your Guide will be found. And if that’s not enough motivation, the sooner you meet your Guide, the sooner you can go back to work.”

That actually made a lot of sense and made Laura’s irritation go away. She took a deep, breath, held it, then let it go. It was still hard to talk about that day. “My husband, Dave, and I were on our way home from the mall. Dave was driving and had decided to take the back roads because it was the time everyone got out of work. We were just chatting, about nothing really, when I noticed the other car. It was going the opposite direction of us, towards the sun, and was swerving a bit. Not enough to cause alarm or think that the driver was drunk, but enough to notice.

“As it got closer, I saw it was an old green Chevy Impala, and there was a young teenage girl driving. That got me nervous because her hands were white-knuckle tight on the steering wheel. Suddenly, as she passed us, a truck came barreling out of a driveway, one of the long impractical ones. It hit her passenger side and sent her car into ours. Both her car and ours went off the road into a steep ditch. Her car rolled over ours and cushioned our stop a bit.”

 Laura paused and took another breath. “Dave was unconscious, his head was bleeding. My right arm was smashed against the door and at first, I thought it wouldn’t move but it did. It just hurt a hell of a lot. I didn’t know if Dave was injured more than I could see. I didn’t know if the girl was alive or not. I didn’t know where our cell phones were. All I knew was that I was in pain, and my husband was in trouble. But suddenly that wasn’t the focus. Because I had smelled gas.

“At first, I didn’t know which car it came from, it’s hard to pinpoint the smell of gas, but then I could hear it. It was trickling out of our car and spilling onto the girl’s car. I knew then that I had to do something. Both cars were totaled and may create sparks. I ripped the seatbelt off me with my left hand and used my legs to force the seat back. Then I scrambled out the broken window. I went around to Dave’s side of the car and tried to open the door. It was jammed in and I couldn’t open it with just my left hand. So, I used both arms even though I thought I’d pass out. And the fricking door came off.

“I couldn’t believe it had actually came off. I mean come on, I’m five foot two and not especially muscular. But I couldn’t worry about that because I saw that Dave was bleeding from his left side and his left knee was busted. I tried to be gentle, but I could smell the gas getting stronger, more potent. I knew that meant her car was leaking too. When I was trying to get him out, I finally noticed that the man in the truck was yelling. He was freaking out. He said he had called the cops, but he didn’t know what else to do so he was trying to make his way to us. He got there in time to help pull Dave out. I told him to take Dave up to the road and wait for the ambulance. He tried to get me to go with him. I couldn’t though. I had to check on the girl.”

Laura tried not to fiddle with her necklace while she talked. She didn’t want to seem nervous, even if it was hard reliving that experience. “Knowing that Dave was relatively safe, I was able to focus better. I took a second to focus on what my senses were screaming at me. That’s when I noticed it. That thudding noise I’d been hearing. It was the girl’s heartbeat. I’d been focusing on it because I was worried about her, and I knew I’d been focusing on Dave’s as well. I ran to where the girl’s car lay. It was mangled but she wasn’t in it. Or at least not fully. Her upper body was through the windshield and the rest pinned between the wheel and the seat. She looked…honestly, she looked like she was dead. But I knew she wasn’t, I could hear her heart beating. It was weak, but it was there. I clambered onto the dented hood of the girl’s car and ran my hands over her to see if her neck and back were broken. She was lucky they weren’t. Her legs were trashed, and the wheel had made an indent in her stomach that was visible, but that was all I could see. I got her out the same way I had Dave, only I didn’t dare pick her up. I couldn’t call the truck driver down because that would leave Dave alone and unprotected which was unacceptable.

“It was then I heard the motor of the ambulance and the sirens of the police cars. They came down with a backboard and lifted her onto it. I was able to relax a bit then because I knew the girl and Dave were safe. But I was still really keyed up. My senses were still haywire and on overdrive. It wasn’t until I had my arm set that the doctors realized I had come online. They had thought the increased sensory awareness was just a concussion, even though my head barely had a scratch. But the lack of reaction to a painful process clued them in on the fact I was zoning. All my focus was on Dave’s heartbeat.”

Laura shrugged. “There isn’t much else to say. Once the doctors figured it out they called the SGC and a guide was sent to help keep me from zoning again until Dave and I could be moved to the center. Once there, I underwent the necessary training and testing. Dave was taken aside and taught how to live with a Sentinel; a person whose senses are always highly acute and are highly protective, with a strident sense of justice, and able to be a shield for a Guide against overwhelming emotions. They also explained how I was going to need a Guide; someone who is empathic, able to dull my senses when needed, and nurturing. I am a level 8 Sentinel and I haven’t found my Guide yet. Until I do, I just come here and one of the Guides helps center me. It’s not perfect but it will do until I find my Guide.”

Mr. Pierce took a moment to process the information, then he nodded. “First off, thank you for telling me. It’s never an easy thing to do for anyone but especially those who came online later than normal. I have enough to put you in the system. But I warn you, you are powerful; most Sentinels who come online later normally rate less than a five. Because of that, it will take some time to find your Guide. Whenever we think there will be a match, you’ll come in and meet them to see if they are your Guide. If it’s not a match, we start over. Any questions?”

Laura hesitated. “Will it be a problem that I won’t leave Dave?”

Mr. Pierce scowled. “I would love to lie and say it won’t matter but it most likely will. Most Sentinel and Guides, or Gifted, come online during puberty. Because it happens when teens see everything with rose-colored lenses, and with how media portrays Sentinel/Guide bonding, most people believe their match will be a romantic partner. Since you already have a husband, some potential matches won’t meet you based on that fact alone.” He paused to take a breath. “However, you must find a Guide, so this process is essential. In the meantime, you will come here every week or possibly twice a week to have a center Guide even your senses out. Does this make sense?”

Laura nodded. She’d known it would be a problem, but she’d had to ask anyway. Mr. Pierce made an appointment for the next week, so she could be centered.

 

Six months later, Laura opened the door to her brownstone apartment and took a deep breath. This was her favorite part of the day; her and Dave’s scents mingled together throughout the house. She could tell Dave was home and had been for a while based on how prevalent his scent was. After putting her things down, she went into the living room where he was. Dave was sitting on the leather couch, cuddled in a blanket, both of which were approved for Sentinel use as they weren’t a coarse material, watching TV. His left leg was propped up with a pillow bracing the knee. It must have been a bad day. Dave was healing well from the crash, but his leg would always give him trouble and somedays would be worse than others.

Dave looked up when Laura entered and gave her a smile. “Hey, Hun. What did you do today?” Since Laura still hadn’t met her Guide, she was unable to work, so she took care of the house and babysat for her brother and sister.

“I watched John’s kids today with a few of their friends. So, naturally, it was hectic. They all got in trouble several times and made a huge mess by having a food fight with their lunch. I was too annoyed to clean it, so I left before John saw the state of the kitchen.”

Dave laughed. “So, I have his yelling to look forward too. Did you take any pictures?”

She nodded. “Both of the kitchen and the kids. I didn’t bother cleaning them either; I just made them play outside. See?”

Dave leaned closer, so he could see the picture of four kids covered in spaghetti sauce with noodles in their hair. His shoulders started to shake with laughter. “I’m surprised he hasn’t called to yell at you yet.”

“He did. Several times. I just didn’t answer.” Laura tried to calm herself by providing for her mate and started to massage Dave’s feet. “Honestly, I’m just glad to be home. Want to get pizza and do a movie? I don’t feel up for much else.”

Dave pulled up Netflix and looked at her. Laura shook her head. “I don’t care what it is, you choose.” Dave called in their order at the pizza place then looked at Laura in concern.

“You okay?” Laura just nodded with her eyes closed. “Do we need to move up the appointment at the SGC?”

She just smiled at him. She loved that he was so open about her being a Sentinel and that he tried to take care of it as much as he could. Even after being told how sacred and deep a Sentinel/Guide bond was, he didn’t seem insecure at all. He knew how much she loved him and would protect him from everything, even herself if needed. Though sometimes she wondered if he was just pretending to be okay with everything. “No. I’m okay. Really. Just needed this.”

When the bell rang signaling the arrival of pizza, Dave insisted on being the one to get it. He got up slowly and limped to the door, leaning against it to pay. He must have gone up a lot of stairs at work today to be that sore. Dave stopped at the kitchen to grab a couple sodas and made his way to the couch.

“So, what did you do?” Dave tried to give her an innocent look.

“Nope. Not buying it. You went against PT’s orders, didn’t you?”

He sighed. “It wasn’t a big deal I swear. Someone just needed help carrying something, so I helped.”

She just looked at him. “It must have been over your weight limit for that limp.”

Dave winced. “Only a little bit.” Then he looked at her for a minute and pulled her into a hug. “Laura, I swear I’m okay. I won’t do anything to hurt myself. I’m just sore tonight and it’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.”

Laura buried her nose in Dave’s neck where his scent was strongest and where she could both hear and feel the _thump thump_ of his heart. “I know. I just don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

He stroked her hair while letting her center herself. “And you’re doing all you can to make sure of that. It just takes time.” They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dave grabbed the pizza box. Dave decided to watch _V for Vendetta_ with the subtitles on, so he would know what the masked man said; he didn’t have Sentinel hearing like she did.

After the movie, they cleaned up and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Laura had just finished washing her face when Dave asked, “Do you have another match appointment tomorrow?”

She nodded but didn’t answer. Every time she went to one of these little get-togethers she left because they weren’t hers or they were close but didn’t want anything to do with Dave. Dave had gone with her for the first two, but she made him stay home after the second one. The Guide was a close match but when she noticed Dave she started screaming that he had stolen her match. The Guide had to be escorted out while Sentinels held Laura back from attacking the foolish Guide for assaulting her mate.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come? They promised to mention me to the potential matches so that it won’t happen again.”

Laura sighed and shook her head again. “No. I don’t want you there. It most likely won’t be a match anyway. Besides, this way you don’t have to keep taking time off work.” Laura glanced at Dave’s reflection in the mirror. He looked pained and she knew it wasn’t just his knee. She knew it hurt him to be excluded but she didn’t want him to see how disappointed she was every time it was a failed match. He always said he was fine and that he understood but she couldn’t believe him. How could he be okay with her looking for another person that would match her in every way?

Dave just nodded. “I thought you’d say that.” He got under the covers and turned onto his side. “Turn the light off when you’re done.”

Laura finished her nightly routine of checking the locks on the door and windows then turned off the light and got in bed. She kissed Dave’s cheek. “Love you.”

She felt his smile. “I love you too. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

 

The next day Laura was on her way home from the center. As she had suspected it was a failed match. The Guide wasn’t even close to her power and couldn’t touch her mind for long without becoming exhausted. She decided to go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner. She was trying out new recipes because she had so much free time. As she walked into the store, she passed one of the cheap photo studios, just as the photographer took a picture of the screaming toddler.

Laura tried to block her eyes, but she was too late. She tried to center herself, but it was useless. She was already unbalanced from the meeting earlier and she couldn’t focus. Laura could feel herself starting to zone. She was focusing too hard on the stars the flash had given off and the sound of the child’s shrieks. Soon that was all Laura could hear; that high pitched keening sound.

 

Laura wasn’t sure how much time had passed, lost as she was in the keening sound. Gradually, she became aware of a soft touch on her cheeks, trying to direct her gaze. But she didn’t have a gaze. Before she could panic, Laura felt a gentle touch on her eyelids. Oh. Her eyes were shut; that’s why she couldn’t see. Slowly, she opened them, everything was fuzzy, she shook her head trying to get them to focus. Again, those hands brought her head up. She found herself looking at a man she didn’t know. She could see his lips moving but couldn’t hear him. When he realized this, he locked eyes with her.

That’s when she felt it; he was a Guide, a strong one too. He put a block between her senses and the surrounding world, then gradually nudged the level of her hearing down. Laura was able to focus on her other senses now that her hearing was back to normal levels. The man left the shields but receded his mental presence.

He grinned at her, showing white teeth that contrasted with his dark skin. “There you are. You got lost for a bit there. I’m Jared. Everything’s okay now.” He was quick to reassure her, knowing she would be highly protective after a zone that severe. “You’re in Wal-Mart. The photographer noticed the curtain wasn’t pulled shut. When he went to close it, he saw you and knew what happened. He called the SGC and I came to help you.” As he talked, he helped her stand.

Laura looked up at him and realized just how tall he was; he was even taller than Mike, which was saying something. He had to be six foot three. Realizing she wasn’t focusing on the proper thing, Laura cleared her throat. “Thank you. Um.” Looking around she tried to orient herself. She noticed they were in the photo studio with the black curtains surrounding them, cutting them off from the bustle of the store. “No offence or anything but why did you help me? Where are the Guides the center that usually helps me?”

He laughed. “No offence taken. I helped you because they were unable too. You’re too powerful for them and the zone too strong so I got called in.” Laura looked at him quizzically. “I work at the SGC across town. The center here was called but since they work with you, they knew they couldn’t help.” He caught her eyes again. “You're damn powerful. I’d guess an 8?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

He smiled. “Well, it is my job.”

She snickered. “Smartass.”

“I try. But honestly, I’m an 8 as well. I haven’t met anyone who's anywhere near my level, so I figured you had to be close.”

“That makes sense. The SGC told me how rare I am, coming online later and being such a high level.” Laura bit her lip, she knew she had to go soon. She had no idea how much time had passed but she still had to get food. Plus, Dave would be worried when she told him what happened. He would make her go to SGC tomorrow for a follow-up. But she didn’t want to leave Jared. It was the first time she’d met an equal, so it was natural for her to be curious. Speaking of, “How come the SGC I go to never told me to go to your center? Instead of using lower Guides?”

Jared shook his head. “I have no idea and I’ll be looking into that as soon as I get back.”

Laura was surprised. “Aren’t you done with work?”

He shook his head. “I got stuck with the night shift, which just started. So, thanks for an exciting start to an otherwise boring night.

“Again, with the smartassness.” Laura looked around. “Well, I should let you get back to work. And I have to get food.”

He nodded. “Yeah your probably right.”

She smirked. “I’m always right.”

“Now who’s the smartass?” He laughed. “You know you have to go to the center tomorrow for a follow-up?” Laura made a face. “I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t forget it’s much easier to zone twenty-four hours after one.” His phone rang, and he glanced at it. “Guess this is a busy night.” He looked at her. “Go do your shopping then go home. Only leave for the center. It was nice to meet you.” With that Jared opened the curtain and walked off, already talking into his phone.

 

Laura did her shopping, went home, and started cooking dinner but her mind was on Jared. She didn’t know why her thoughts kept going to him, but they did. Maybe it was because he was just as powerful as she was. Her thoughts were finally interrupted when she heard Dave’s car. 

Laura decided to tell him everything as they ate. When they were done, Dave came over to hold her. “I can come home early, so we can go to the center earlier. That should help any side-effects.”

She shook her head. “No. Don’t. You have that meeting tomorrow. I’ll be fine.” As she said this, Laura buried her head in Dave’s neck. “I’m just a little out of it and jittery.”

He held her tighter. “This helps right?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Then we’ll just cuddle up on the couch tonight.”

Laura shook her head. “No. The bed.”

Dave looked confused. “Not that I mind but any reason? You hate going to bed early.”

She looked up at him. “It smells like us.” He still looked confused, like he always did when her explanations didn’t make sense to him. “Your scent calms me and I’m able to protect you there easier. The couch’s back prevents movement.” The longer explanation didn’t seem to help but he went along with it. Just like he always did. He always goes along with what she needs or wants. Including the possibility of her gaining another person who would be equally as important to her as he is. She just wished she knew if that’s what he wanted too.

 

The next morning, Laura walked into the center and signed in. After the requisite waiting period that always lasts too long, her name was called. She was led into one of the safe rooms. When the door opened Laura was shocked to see Jared sitting there rather than the Guide that normally helped her. She wasn’t expecting to see him again.

As she sat across from Jared, she felt herself relax. Not only physically but mentally as well; the strain from the night before vanished completely. She felt better than she normally did, even better than after sessions at the center. Laura saw Jared relax as well. They both took a deep breath, Laura noted that he smelled like earth, deep and rich. It was so different from Dave, who smelled like the depths of a lake.

Jared smiled widely. “I thought so.”

She cocked her head at him. “Excuse me?”

He didn’t answer for a moment and when he did it was a different topic. “I was able to check your file after and saw it was your first zone since you came online. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing.”

Laura was about to give the answer she’d give everyone else, but hesitated. For some reason, she knew he’d know if she was lying. So, she decided to give him the truth. “I’m not sure how I am. Once I got home, I expected to feel more centered just being around my husband, Dave.” Laura noticed Jared give a tiny flinch at that but didn’t know why. “But it didn’t help as much as I thought it would. My senses are mostly in control, but I still feel… disconcerted. Not quite whole.”

Jared nodded as though that made sense. “I thought so.” When her expression turned annoyed, he held up a hand. “Wait, let me explain. I wasn’t sure last night like I said I haven’t been around a powerful Sentinel before, so I decided to wait and see what happened. However, once I left, I noticed I was starting to pick up emotions I shouldn’t have.” He looked at her. “I’ve never lost control of my shields like that, not since they were developed. But after helping you they started to disintegrate like wet paper.”

Laura knew her face showed how alarmed she was. For a Guide to lose control like that…it wasn’t good. They became a danger to themselves and others, much like a Sentinel, only their attacks were mental and as such harder to avoid.

Before she could say anything, however, Jared continued. “But as soon as you walked into the room they snapped back into place. In fact, they’re even better than before.” Jared looked away and made a face. “As you know, there is a specific Sentinel or Guide for each Gifted person. The Guide provides the Sentinel with a specific location to focus their senses, which prevents zones. The Sentinel helps the Guide shield from other’s thoughts and emotions.” He looked back at her. “You took over my shielding completely. I still control when I lower them and such, but you are providing my shields now.”

Laura couldn’t do anything but blink for a minute. “Wait. Are you saying I’m your Sentinel? That you’re my Guide?”

Jared looked a bit apprehensive but answered anyway. “Yes."

She started to get angry. “So, I’ve been going to useless meetings for months to meet my Guide. They started to bring in Guides from out of state. And you were just across town?”

He winced. “Yeah. Apparently, the man in charge went on vacation right after your interview. The girl that was put in charge of your case didn’t know to put employees in the group of potentials.”

Laura took a breath to calm herself. It just made Jared’s scent that much more obvious and harder to ignore. Her eyes rounded when she smelled Dave’s scent come off the sweatshirt she had stolen from him this morning. Dave! What would he think? Yes, he’s been accepting of everything so far but now that it was actually happening, what would he think? She shook her head. No use panicking; she’d just talk to him about it later. It’s not like they’re completely unprepared for this.

“So, what happens now? I’m married and have no intention to leave Dave.” She saw his face fall. She knew most Gifted dreamed of being with their chosen. “I’m sorry but I was already married before I came online.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I saw that in your file.” He sighed. “I’m not expecting you to leave someone you’ve been married to for 6 years. I know they’re not particularly common, but we can have a platonic relationship.”

Laura frowned. On the one hand, she was glad he wasn’t pushing a romantic bond. But on the other hand, she wanted him. He was hers. And she knew it would hurt him to be solely platonic. “Let me talk to Dave tonight. We were supposed to go to the center, but this takes priority.” She gave a smile. “Plus, just talking to you has helped more than this center ever has.”

He laughed. “I don’t doubt it. However, that was another reason I came here. Once I figured out that you were my Sentinel, I knew you’d have trouble focusing without me near until we bond. Now, I’m not going to force you into anything, especially before you talk to your husband. But,” he gave her a stern look, “you won’t be able to do much of anything unless we form a bond. I suggest a partial bond, like the ones used at the center.” His expression was an interesting mix of _I know I’m right_ and _Oh boy, why would I do this to myself?_

Laura nodded. She could see the sense in that. Already, her mind was clearer than it had been since she came online. “Okay. But I should tell you I’m not sure what to do. I haven’t even been able to bond with the center Guides.”

He looked relieved as he walked over to take her hands. “Don’t worry. I do most of the work. All you have to do is focus on my heartbeat, then when you feel a slight tug, follow it.” Jared prompted her to close her eyes.

It was almost scary how easily she focused on his heartbeat and matched her breathing with his. She felt the tug and cast her senses towards it. When she met Jared’s mind, she was amazed at how natural it felt. The center’s attempts at bonding always felt slightly invasive and abrasive. When Jared let go, she could still feel a presence in her mind. It wasn’t overwhelming, and she couldn’t feel his emotions or get any thoughts. It was just enough to feel him.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at him. She tried to come up with something to say but couldn’t. He just smiled back at her, understanding her silence. He let go of her hands and grabbed his jacket. “That should work and give you time to talk to Dave.” He handed her a card, “Here are my numbers. Call me, yeah?”

She nodded. “Of course, I will.”

Jared looked reluctant. “Alright, I better go. Technically I’m not supposed to be here.”

She could tell he didn’t want to leave, just like she didn’t want to let him. But they both forced themselves to do so. Laura took a minute after Jared left to pull herself together, then she sent Dave a quick text, telling him to come home early.

 

Laura paced the living room while she waited for Dave to get home. She wasn’t sure how he would react. They had known the day would come where she’d find her Guide. He had even been upset it had taken this long, as he knew it hurt her to be without a Guide. But what if he had changed his mind? What if it became to real? He was the most agreeable and easygoing man she had ever met but what if this was the thing that was too much for him? God knows they’d had problems when she first came online. But compared to this, those weren’t a big deal. This was life-changing.

To distract herself she decided to make dinner, fried chicken and all the fixings, Dave’s favorite. She knew this wouldn’t help anything, it wouldn’t butter him up to what she had to tell him. But it was worth a shot. By the time she was mashing the potatoes, she heard his car pull in. She listened as he turned it off, got out, locked it, and opened the front door. She heard him stop and take a deep breath, smelling the chicken.

“Is that fried chicken?” She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

“Yup. With all the extras.”

He came up behind her and looked at the food. “You’re amazing.” He kissed her cheek and walked to the fridge to get a drink. “What’s the occasion? Normally, I have to beg to get you to make this.”

She braced herself. “Well remember how I went to center?”

“Yeah. Did something happen?” She could feel his concern and that prompted her to turn around.

“You could say that. The man who helped he last night was there.”

Dave frowned. “Why? Was there a problem?” Then he looked alarmed. “You didn’t zone again did you?”

Laura was quick to reassure him. “No! Nothing like that. He came because he figured out I’m his Sentinel.” She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. “His name is Jared, and he’s my Guide. We didn’t decide on anything, I had to talk to you first, obviously. But we did do a partial bond. It’s like the bond the center kept trying to form, easily broken.” Laura realized she was babbling and forced herself to stop talking.

Dave was silent for a few minutes, long enough that she had to turn back to the stove, so nothing burned. When she turned back he was still in the same position. She decided to bite the bullet. “Dave?”

He jerked. Then looked surprised when he noticed her uncertain expression. “Oh.” He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. “Laura, this doesn’t change anything between us. We just have to figure out where he fits with us.”

She looked up at him. “He doesn’t have to.” At Dave’s questioning noise, she explained. “He said we could just have a platonic bond.”

Dave immediately started shaking his head. “No way. I’m amazed and touched at his offer but no way. He’s a part of this family now.” He kissed her forehead. “Like I said we just have to see how he fits.”

Laura looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure? You know he would have to move in with us. My Sentinel side would need him here, where he’s protected. That’s a huge change.”

Dave shrugged. “It’s not that big a change.” She frowned at him and he corrected himself. “Well, it is a change. But we’ve known since the accident that it would happen. At least he’s offering a platonic bond. Not that you’re going to accept that from him.” He looked her in the eyes. “You aren’t, are you?”

She looked away. “I don’t want to. But I don’t want to jeopardize what we have. Your more important Dave.”

He held her at arm’s length and shook her. “No, I’m not. Stop that line of thinking right now. If we do this, everyone is just as important as everyone else.” He sighed and led her to the couch. “Laura, I know you love me. That doesn’t change just because you will care for and hopefully come to love, another man. You need him.”

Laura started to protest but Dave didn’t let her. “Did you think I haven’t noticed how relaxed you are. You haven’t jumped once tonight because of a loud noise. Even when the neighbor’s car backfired. That’s because of him. You need him, which means I need him. Trust me to tell you if I have a problem.”

Laura smiled brightly at Dave. This was why she loved him. “Well, if you’re sure, he gave me his phone numbers. You can use them to talk to him too.”

“I’ll do that. But why don’t you call him and ask him over for dinner Saturday night? We can all talk then.”

 

Laura spent the rest of the week in a slight panic. Both she and Dave have been texting Jared, but this was the first time they would all meet. They had decided to order Chinese, so they could focus on talking and getting to know each other. That left Laura with nothing to do as she had already made the house spotless. Eventually, she heard Dave’s car pull in. She went outside to help carry the food inside.

Once the food was on the table, Dave looked at her and pulled her into a kiss. “Calm down.” He smiled. “Everything will be fine.”

She tried to believe him. She was trying to take him at his word and not read too much into them. Before she could say anything, she heard a car she assumed was Jared’s. Dave gave her another kiss and went to open the door.

She stayed where she was and listened. “Hi, Jared. Come on in.”

“Do you want me to take my shoes off?” Jared’s voice was hesitant and that made her feel a bit better. At least she wasn’t the only one worried about tonight.

She could hear Dave’s shirt rustle when he shrugged. “It’s up to you. Whatever’s more comfortable.” She heard the thunk of shoes falling to the floor. “Come on. We just brought the food in so it’s still warm.”

Laura’s heart started beating faster as the two men approached. She busied herself by pulling out the containers. She didn’t look when they came in the room, but started to talk, “We got Sesame Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork, Lo Mein, Rice, and Egg Rolls, so dig in.” She was about to offer drinks but was stopped by Dave turning her around.

He just smiled. “Take a breath, Laura. He’s not going to leave if you don’t immediately feed him.”

She blushed and followed his advice. Once she was calmer, she faced Jared. He was just as good-looking as she remembered, and he smelled even better than she remembered. “Hi, Jared. Your welcome to sit anywhere and take as much as you want. We always buy too much.”

Jared returned a nervous smile. “Thank you for inviting me. But there’s never too much Chinese food, it just means there’s food for tomorrow.”

Dave had gone to get drinks and answered as he came back. “Ew. No. I hate leftover Chinese. Feel free to take whatever’s left.”

Jared goggled at Dave. “You hate leftovers?”

Laura cut in. “No. He loves leftovers, just not Chinese. And I don’t care either way, so we tend to just throw it away.”

Dave gave a sly glance to both of them. “Guess we won’t have to do that anymore.”

She and Jared just looked at each other and glanced away. “How about we just eat and talk after?” The men agreed and before long they were in the living room. Jared sat in an armchair while Laura and Dave were on the couch. They all sat quietly for a minute, unsure where to start.

Dave finally spoke up, “Jared, I know you offered to do a platonic bond. That makes me see you’re a great man, ready to put aside your happiness for Laura’s. But, like I told Laura, we won’t let you do that. The moment you noticed she was your Sentinel you became a member of our family. Laura and I have talked, and we would like you to move in after you complete the bond. It will help Laura’s Sentinel relax and it will give you protection from other’s emotions.”

Jared looked shocked. “Seriously?”

Laura nodded. “Seriously. I wanted to bond with you from the beginning. But I was worried Dave would be hurt. That’s the only reason I denied the bond. But he has told me no uncertain terms to trust him. I am and that means entrusting him with you. Will you accept me with Dave?”

Jared nodded. “I have no problem with you still being with Dave. I’m not a jealous man and this will make everyone happy. I’m not a fool. I know there will be fights, and it will be uncomfortable for a while. But I’m willing to work on it with both of you.”

Dave nodded, pleased. “That means you will do a romantic bond with Laura and move in?”

Jared locked eyes and first Laura, then Dave. “Yes, I will.”

Laura breathed a great big sigh of relief and she felt Dave’s muscles loosen too. They weren’t rejected again; their Guide had accepted them. “So, what now?”

 She expected Jared to answer as he had more experience with bonds, but it was Dave who answered. “You and Jared are going to bond hopefully, tonight because I know how hard this is on you both. Then we’re going to have a lazy night. Tomorrow we can work out the logistics.”

Dave stood. “You two go upstairs, shower, and bond. I’m craving brownies.” They followed Dave’s orders and went upstairs. Laura showed Jared the spare room and let him get ready, while she did the same in the master suite. They decided to bond in the guest room, as there would be less interference.

Laura knew that showers were essential because the bond required the Sentinel focus all their being on the Guide, there had to be no outside scents or influences in the process of bonding. A guide bonded by tying their minds together, but the fresh slate provided by a shower followed into the psyche. Once she was ready, she knocked on the door of the guestroom. Her stomach was twirling like a gymnast’s baton. She wanted this more than anything, except Dave, but she couldn’t imagine being that connected to someone. What if she messed it up?

Jared opened the door cutting off her panicking thoughts. He led her to the bed and they both sat cross-legged in the middle. He grabbed her hands like he had in that conference room. He smiled at her. “Relax. This is easy; we’re already bonded. This just deepens it. I want you to focus all your senses on me. Don’t focus on anything else, just me.”

She frowned. “But how is that different from a zone?”

He smiled gently. “It’s different because I’m here to stop a zone from happening. You will never have a major zone after we bond. Little ones will only occur when I’m not around, but I can help temper them from a distance.” He squeezed her hands. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She flushed when her voiced cracked. He just squeezed her hands again and told her to match her breathing to his. Once she did, it was easy to focus on him. She could feel the roughness of his hands, smell the mint on his breath, hear the blood pumping. She lost herself in him and was only brought out of it when he let go of her hands.

Laura frowned. While she was focused on him, it didn’t feel different than focusing on Dave.

Jared caught her frown. “It didn’t work.” He shook his head. “At least not completely. Our bond deepened but not to the level it should. It’s like we’re missing something. Let’s try again.”

They tried two more times, but the same thing kept happening. The bond was formed on her side, her senses were fixated on him, but his mind couldn’t grab on to hers the way it should. Laura tried to think of what to do. She was new to this and still didn’t fully understand it, but she knew this wasn’t normal. She smiled as her stomach grumbled at the smell of brownies pervading the house. She blinked. No, it couldn’t be that easy.

“Jared?”

He blinked at her. “Yeah?”

“You said it was like we’re missing something? That we don’t quite match?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong. I _know_ you’re my Sentinel. So, we should fit perfectly.” He had a deep frown on his face.

She nodded at the door. “I think we are missing something. Or, rather, someone.” Jared’s eyes widened in comprehension. We both got up and went downstairs.

Dave turned when he heard us. “You’re done” Already? They aren’t even out of the oven.”

Jared stepped forward. “Not quite. We keep running into a problem. It’s like there’s a piece missing when we try to bond.”

Dave looked so confused. “A missing piece? That happens?”

Jared shrugged. “I haven’t heard of it but that doesn’t mean it never happens.”

Dave looked at Laura then back at Jared. “What does that mean?”

Laura stepped closer, so they formed a triangle. “It means you belong with us.”

He just shook his head. “I know. We’re still going to be together after you bond. It won’t change anything, it’ll add to it.”

Jared nodded. “I’m glad you feel that way, but you missed her point. You belong in the bond with us.”

Dave sputtered with shock. Laura knew this was throwing him through a loop. This was never even a possibility for them and now it was the only solution. “I belong in your bond?”

Laura nodded. “I can bond my senses on him, though I’m still partly focused on you. But when our minds start to bond it’s like we’re speaking two different languages. That’s where you come in.” She smiled at him. “You already translate other people’s actions and emotions to me when I get confused. Why would you suddenly stop doing that?”

He laughed, just like she hoped he would. He looked at them both then fixed a stare of Jared. “Are you sure you want me in the bond?”

Jared took his hands. “Yes. Look, I know we haven’t known each other long but I would be honored if you would join our bond.”

Dave turned around and Laura watched as Jared’s face fell at the perceived rejection. He took out the uncooked brownies and went to leave the room. “You coming?” Laura was able to see Jared’s face when he realized he wasn’t being rejected; it was the same relief she and Dave had felt earlier. It just showed her how invested they all were in this relationship.

They went into the master bedroom this time and sat in a triangle again. They clasped hands and started taking deep breaths. Laura immediately noticed a difference. Before, a part of her mind was still trying to keep track of Dave. But with him there, she was able to immerse herself in her senses. Dave’s lake smell mixed with the earthen tones of Jared, while her airy notes floated above them. Jared started to bond their minds. Laura felt the gentle presence that has been on her mind since the conference room grow and open at the same time Dave’s thoughts washed over her. She was able to feel their emotions and guard them all from outside forces. As the bond settled, their heartbeats settled into one rhythm she knew she would always be able to find.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally hate notes, so I'll keep this brief. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you see any errors or have constructive criticism, let me know.


End file.
